Duke Venomania Syndrome
by whitelily5445
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just..lets just say this story contains a virus that makes guy have sex with the first person they see. Rated M. Yaoi. OC Kyo. Couples: Len/Kyo, Kyo/Piko, Dell/Kyo, Kyo/Mikuo, Kaito/Kyo, Luki/Kyo, Yuuma/Kyo, Kiyoteru/Kyo, Gakupo/Kyo
1. Prologue

Xian Mao was busy working in her lab, trying to perfect her newest project, the Duke Venomania Syndrome. ' This is going to be the greatest things of the century!' she thinks, happily. She just started the add the final mixture when a knock came to her door.

" Ughh who could that possibly be? I'm working on something important here!" she complains, stepping away from her work table and takes off her goggles," Come in!" The door opens and Kyo comes in, smile on his face.

" Oh Kyo!" Xian Mao runs over to Kyo and gives him a hug. Kyo hugs back, smiling up at her.

" Hey Xian Mao. Sorry to interrupt you. Were you busy?" Kyo asks. Xian Mao shrugs him off.

" Oh no no. Just finishing this up. But I do have to finish. Mind waiting with me?" Xian Mao asks.

" Oh yeah sure! I can wait," Kyo replies. Xian Mao puts on her goggles back on and hands a pair to Kyo.

" Safety first Kyo-kun," Xian Mao smiles at him. Kyo smiles back and puts the goggles that Xian Mao gave to him on. They walk over to the work table and Kyo looks at the vile.

" Ohhhh whats that?" Kyo asks in childish curiosity.

" It's my newest work called Duke Venomania Syndrome. It will make any guy have sex with the first person he sees," Xian Mao explains. Kyo looks confused.

" The isn't it a little...you know...not safe for me to be in here?" Kyo asks, starting to back away. Xian Mao grabs him and brings him back next her.

" Oh no no no silly! I haven't finished it yet so it can do no harm. But I am about to complete it so I need you to wear this gas mask okay?" Xian Mao explains and grabs a gas mask from a another table, handing it to Kyo. Kyo takes it and tries to put it on but fails.

"Uhh Xian Mao can you help me? I've never put on something like this before," Kyo asks. Xian Mao nods and turns to face Kyo, but one of the vile from her belt knock over the vile of the Duke Syndrome and a purple powder that was next to it. They crash to the floor, purple powder spilling everywhere and into the air. Xian Mao grads Kyo and takes him across the room where the powder isn't there. Kyo looks at Xian Mao.

" Well...at least it doesn't have an effect to it yet," Kyo says. Xian Mao looks at him.

" Well...yeah it didn't before! But the purple powder WAS the last ingredient! And it's mixed together!" Xian Mao shouts, looking worried. Kyo looks over at the spilled content.

" So...now it can effect guys?" Kyo asks. Xian Mao looks at him like he was dumb.

" Yes!" she yells. Kyo looks down at himself.

" But I feel fine Xian Mao," he tells. She goes over and starts trying to get the purple mist away.

" Sometimes it can take a while to effect someone. Look, I just you to go check on the other guys. It could have gotten into the air vents. Meanwhile, I'll make an antidote for it," Xian Mao explains to Kyo. Kyo nods and takes off his glasses, running out the room.


	2. LenKyo

Kyo was wondering around the halls, looking for any sign of mischief.' Well...there seems to be nothing-.'

" Noooo!" a scream erupts. Kyo turns to the room diagonal to him where the scream came from. " That's Rin and Len room!' Kyo yells to himself. He rushes over and opens the door. He comes in to see Rin on top of the dresser throwing oranges and banana's at a very horny looking Len.

" Noo! Len, get away!" Rin yells, continuing her assault on her twin. Kyo goes over to Rin to stop her.

" Rin stop! Let me take care of him okay?" Kyo assures her, then turns, grabs Len and head out the door. He starts down the hall, heading to his room. ' Geez. I guess that stuff Xian Mao was making is for real,' he thinks as he shoves Len into him room. He sets him on the bed and starts backing up, his hands up.

" Okay Len...Now I need you to stay in here. I'm going to lock the door so stay..right-," he couldn't finish. Len jumps off the bed and onto Kyo, knocking them both to the floor. He starts striping him of his clothing.

" Gahh! Len! No!" Kyo tries to push him off, but Len was stronger than himself. Len pulled of his shirt and was now feeling all around Kyo's chest.

" Kyo-nii...," Len moans, voice husky. Kyo looked into his eyes only to see that they were lust-filled. ' Shit...I can't let him do this!' Kyo tries to push Len off again.

" Len please stop this. If you can just wait until Xian Mao makes and antidote," Kyo explains. Len seems to not care as his hands move up to tweak at Kyo's nipples. Kyo winces and tries to suppress a moan.

" N-no Len...Stop!" Kyo pushes at Len until he falls off. Kyo scampers up and tries opening the door, but before he can, Len grabs him and pulls him back down.

" Don't try to get away from me Kyo-nii. If you keep on being a bad boy..I will have no choice but to brutally punish you," Len whispers and licks Kyo's earlobe. Kyo winces and looks at him.

" Len...let me...go," Kyo begs him. Len just smirks and Kyo up. He carries him over to the bed and throws him onto it, climbing on top of him. Kyo looks up at him.

" Len!" Kyo yells him name. Len giggles and leans down to kiss Kyo. Kyo's eyes widen as he tries to get out of Len's grasp. Len continues to hold him down and his one hand makes it's way into Kyo's pants. Kyo gasps and pushes Len back.

" Len! Stop...it!" Kyo yells. Len giggles again and holds Kyo's hands down. He unzips Kyo's pants so he could have better access to his member. He continues to stroke him as Kyo moans.

" Mhh...Mhh! Len stop...please..ahh...," Kyo begs him, looking up at Len with pleading eyes. Len just gets harder from the look. He licks him lips and leans down to lick Kyo's neck. Kyo flinches and lets out a long, low moan.

" Mhhh Kyo-nii...Your so sexy..Such a little whore...I need you now..," Len moans and strips Kyo completely of his underwear and pants. He takes off his pants as well and then goes to kiss Kyo. Kyo opens his eyes to look at Len. ' I don't he done yet...Damn..,' Kyo thinks, looking to side. Len pulls back and smirks at Kyo.

" You look like such a whore..So hot and sexy. You keep on saying that you don't want it but your so hard. You cock is practically leaking pre-cum," Len says to him, touching Kyo's cock. Kyo lets out a yelp and moves his hand over his mouth. Len chuckles again and the moves over Kyo's cock.

" This going to feel really good...I promise...Kyo-nii," Len tells him and starts lowering himself on Kyo's cock. Kyo's eyes shoot eyes open and he yells out.

" L-Len! What are you...doing? Hahh!" Kyo yells out. Len gives him a little smiles and then continues going down on Kyo.

" Kyo-nii...You cock is so warm and hard...So long too...I love it..Hahh..," Len moans and he fully has Kyo inside of him. He starts moving up and down, his face twisted in both in pleasure and pain. After a while, all pain left Len's face only to leave intense pleasure.

" Hahh...Ahhh..Kyo-nii..it's so good...You feel so goooood! Hahh!" Len yells and moves him hand down to stroke himself. Kyo's eye was closed and he was trying (unsuccessfully) not to moan.

" Mhh...Len..Sat-stop now," Kyo begs him again. Len smirks down at him.

" After we've gotten this far? I don't think so Kyo-nii," Len smirks at him and starts moving at a faster speed on Kyo. Kyo moans and grips onto the carpet.

" Haah...Hahhh..Ahh! Kyo..NII!" Len yells out as his prostate was hit," Kyo! I'm gonna cum!" Kyo moans and waits for Len's release. After a few more thrusts, Len cums hard onto Kyo's chest and face. The tightness of Len's walls around his cock forces Kyo to come as well with a loud cream of Len's name. Kyo's body goes limp for a couple seconds before he can move his body enough to sit up. He looks at his side and sees that Len was passed out next to him, ' I guess he tired himself out,' Kyo thinks. He reaches for his clothes and puts them on. He takes one last look and Len before exiting the room. He lets out a sigh. ' I hope that won't happen to me again,' Kyo think once more as he heads down the hallway to continue his search for the guys.


	3. KyoPiko

Kyo was heading down the hallway that all the studios were in when he heard a scream. He turned around and headed down two doors. He opened the door only to almost be hit by a chair.

" Whoa! What the hell?" he exclaims. He looked over to see Miki onto of the controls throwing whatever she can at a very horny looking Piko. She noticed Kyo and immediately runs past Piko and over to Kyo.

" Kyo-kun! Oh thank god! Piko is fucking trying to molest me!" Miki yells. Kyo turns to her.

"Okay. Miki I need you to get out of here and ho to Xian Mao's lab okay?" Kyo orders her. Miki nods and runs out of the room. Kyo was just about to leave as well, but Piko grabs him from his waist and pins him down. 'Oh no! Not again!' Kyo thinks. Piko was looking at him with lustful eyes and whose breathing was hitched.

" Kyo-kun….mhhh..You're so cute..and sexy…I want you," Piko breaths and goes to put a hand on Kyo's crotch. Kyo's eyes widen and he gasps.

" Piko! No!" Kyo yells and flips then so that Piko was underneath him. Piko was surprised at first, but then chuckles up at him.

" So this is how you want it huh Kyo-kun? Okay then..," he moves up to Kyo's ear and licks it, whispering," Take me." Kyo flinches and looks down at Piko. ' He is really cute…And he may just pass out after this. I guess I have no choice.' Kyo moves his hand down to the bulge in Piko's pants. Piko lets out a silent moan.

" Ohhhh..Naughty naughty Kyo-kun. Already that eager hmm?" Piko whispers seductively in Kyo's ear. Kyo bites back a moan and pulls down Piko's pants along with his underwear. He reached his hand down to poke the tip of Piko's hardened cock. Piko's face started getting flustered.

" Mhh….more Kyo-kun," Piko whispers to Kyo, licking his lips. Kyo moans and starts stroking Piko's cock at an average pace. Piko let out a slight moan and moves his hands around Kyo's waist.

" Mhhhhh….Kyo-kun. Take off your pants too..I wanna touch you too," Piko moans and start undoing Kyo's buckle. Kyo moves Piko's hands away and start undoing his pants himself, sliping them off. Once that was done, he moves his head down and begins to lick Piko's cock. After a little bit of that, he starts bobbing his head up and down, sucking on Piko's cock. Piko moans, putting his hands on Kyo's shirt, gripping the cloth.

" Kyoooo..That feels good," Piko moaned. Kyo continues his actions and the pulls away. Piko whines.

" Ne Kyo-kun? Why'd you stop? It felt goooood," Piko whines, pouting. Kyo lifts Piko's legs up and plays with his balls a little. He then moved three fingers up to Piko's mouth.

" Yes Nii-san," Piko giggles and take the fingers in his mouth. He begins sucking on them, making sure to get as much saliva on them as possible. Kyo flinches. He could almost feel it on his own cock. He moves his hands away and moves them to Piko's entrance. He hesitates before putting the first finger in. He moves that one in and out for a little while and then adds the second finger. Kyo glances up at Piko and almost came right then. Piko's face was a mix of pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure. His head was tilted back as well, cries coming from his mouth. Kyo bites back a moan and adds the third and last finger.

" Mhhh…Kyo-kun…," Piko then yells out," Ahh! Kyo-kun! There again!" Kyo nods and continues to hit Piko's prostate. He moves his fingers faster, trying to let Piko cum. Piko moans, then moves his hands down to wrap around Kyo's cock. Kyo shivers and looks at Piko.

" I said…that I wanted to touch you too didn't I?" Piko asks and starts stroking Kyo's length. Kyo moans, giving a little shiver, then continues his actions. The room was then filled with the moans of the two boys before Piko gave a scream.

" Mahh! Kyo-kun! I'm gonna…cum!" Piko warns. After a few more thrust, Piko came hard, screaming out Kyo's name. Piko's body the fell limp and he passes out. Kyo takes his fingers out and sighs. ' I just molested Piko..Uhh," Kyo thinks and puts his pants back on. He looked down at Piko once more and decides to cover him up. He covers him up with his clothes and then steps out of the room to find other people.


	4. DellKyo

Dell let out a yawn and shifts his legs. ' Man, I'm bored. But there's like nothing to do. And Haku is annoying,' Dell think and looks over at his cousin. She was laying on the bed, sprawled out and murmuring to herself. Dell gives a sigh.

" Ne Haku? Pouting won't help you ya' know," Dell says to her, typing on his laptop. Haku looks over at him.

" Will you just go and buy some beer for me an' Meiko already? You have nothing better to do right?," Haku snaps at him. Dell let out a groan. This is the 10th time he's heard that come out of her mouth in the past...what? 5 minutes? Dell sat up and grabbed his smokes from his desk, stepping out onto the balcony. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his lighter, lighting the cigarette. He brought it to his mouth and took a big buff of it into his mouth. He breathed out, thinking to himself. He looked down into the garden and saw Kaito standing there by himself, eating some ice cream. ' Oh God. That guy is such an idiot. Really a child,' Dell thought to himself. He sighed, taking another hit of his smoke just as a purple mist passed by him. He finished up the cigarette, putting it out on the floor, before throwing it into the waste basket outside. Just as he was about to step back inside he stopped suddenly. He stood there for a moment before heading back inside. He looked over at his bed to see Haku was on his laptop. She looked over at him.

" Since you won't go and get me what I want, you can't use your laptop anymore," he pouted, before turning back to the screen. Dell didn't pay as much as a second thought about her as he exited the room, looking down the hallway. He looked down and saw Kyo coming out of one of the many studios. He smirked and headed over to him, coming up from behind him.

" Hello there little one," Dell said up to his ear. This made Kyo jump and turn around to face him.

" O-oh….Dell-sempai…How are you?" Kyo asks, starting to back away a little ways away from him. Dell smiles.

" I'm doing fine thanks for asking. Ne? Could you help me with something. I'm having a little…..problem with something," Dell asks, smirking. Kyo straightens up a little.

" A problem? With what senpai?" Kyo asks.

" Oh well. There's a piece of…..wood..in one or the studios that is….sticking out in a way it shouldn't be. I tried to push it back into place, but I'm just not strong enough to push it by myself. Could you, little one, help me with this….problem?" Dell explains to Kyo, moving closer to him. Kyo hesitates for a moment.

" Well, I'm a little busy right now..But if this won't take that long, then I could help you Dell-senpai," Kyo replies, smiling at him.

" Yes, it won't take too long," Dell said and turning," The room is this way." Dell led Kyo down to hallway to one of the studios. They walked inside, Dell closing the door behind then. He also, unknown to Kyo, lock it. Kyo looked around.

" I don't see anything unusual Dell-senpai," Kyo says, turning back to Dell. Dell smirked and went over to Kyo.

" Oh I promise you it's here," he replied, reaching out to touch Kyo's hair. Kyo blushed and looked around more.

" But Dell, I really don't see any-," Kyo was cut short as he realized what Dell was doing. He had unzips is pants and let his cock hand out. I was hard and already leaking pre-cum. Kyo looked up at Dell. Dell smirked at him again. Kyo took a step back.

"No..Dell…Don't do anything..," Kyo pleads but Dell barely listening as he leans into Kyo and licks his neck. This made Kyo flinch as his face turned red.

" Dell-senpai…No," Kyo tried again and again, Dell barely paid any mind to him. He started unbuttoning Kyo's shirt, all the way licking and kissing down his chest. Kyo groaned and put his hands on Dell's shoulders. Dell licked Kyo's belly button, before moving back up to nip his nipples.

" Ahh!...Hahh!" Kyo moans, back arching forward. Dell smirks, licking Kyo's now sore nipple. Kyo gasps, opening his eyes to look down at Dell.

" Senpai…That feels nice…," Kyo tells him, his mind beginning to fog over with the pleasure. Dell smiles and stands up straight to kiss Kyo lightly.

" So you've finally given in..Ne Kyo?" Dell asks against his lips. Kyo just looks at Del with pleading eyes. Dell strokes Kyo's cheek.

" What's with the look little one?" Dell asks. Kyo shifts his legs.

" My..dick..," Kyo replied, blushing a bright pink as he looked down at himself. There was bulge and a wet spot in Kyo's pants. Dell chuckles.

" Oh dear. Well, I'd better take care of that for you shouldn't I?" Dell says and gets back down on his knees. He unzips Kyo's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He grabs onto Kyo's cock and licks the tip a couple times, before licking up and down the whole thing.

" Mhh..," Kyo moans. Dell moaned back and the vibrations on Kyo's cock cause him to yell out and his legs to shake. Dell stands up and kisses Kyo. He begins to back him up into one of the control pads in the room. He lifts Kyo up on one of them and he continued to kiss him. Kyo kisses back while wrapping his arms around Dell's neck. Dell seizes Kyo's distraction to moved his hand down and poke a finger into Kyo's hole. Kyo gasps and moves his face away from Dell's.

" Ahhh…hahhh..Senpai," he moaned. Dell continued to move his finger in and out for a sometime, before he adds a second one, scissoring them. Kyo cried out, moving his hips up more to give Dell better access to his backside. He puts his legs on Dell's shoulder as he continues to moan. Dell licks his lips, moving down to suck on the tip of Kyo's cock.

" Deelll~," he moaned, opening his eyes a bit to look at him. Dell smirked at him, running his teeth along his tip. He pushed his fingers in deeper, trying to find Kyo's spot. He found it a minute later, when Kyo cried out and nearly came. Dell smirked and pulled his finger's out, earning a whine from Kyo, who was completely lost in the pleasure.

" Why'd you stop?" he pouted. Dell held up his finger before spitting in his hand and began rubbing it on his cock. Once that was done, he lined himself up with Kyo's entrance, pushing in slowly. Kyo cried out, needing to grip onto Dell shoulder, digging his nails into the skin. It just hurt so badly! Once Dell was fully inside, he paused for a moment, giving Kyo a minute. Kyo took deep breaths as he tried to relax himself.

" Okay. You can move now," he groaned after a moment. Dell nodded, pulling out before slamming back inside. He went at a slower pace at first, before speeding up. After a few moment, all pain left Kyo's face, only to be replaced with raw pleasure.

" Ahh! Hahh..! Oh god, Dell! More~," he moaned, looking at him with pleading eyes. Dell groaned and nodded, lifting his legs more to he could pound into him with everything he had. Once he found his prostate again, Kyo was seeing stars.

" Ahh fuck! DELL!" he yelled, moving his hips in time with Dell's thrusts. After few more thrusts, Kyo came hard on his and Dell's chests. The tightness around Dell's cock caused him to come as well, deep inside of Kyo. Kyo groaned once he did, trying to catch his breath. Dell pulled out of Kyo, leaning against him a bit as he took deep breaths. Kyo looked back at him, waiting until he caught his breath before pushing Dell to the ground.

" Go to sleep okay..?" he said, laying on him. Dell looked at him for a moment, before he fell asleep, completely tired. Kyo sighed, lying on Dell for a moment longer before he got up and got dressed, He covered up Dell as well, leaving the room. He stood there for a moment before he yelled.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" he yelled, blushing fiercely. ' My first time…and it was Dell-senpai!' He groaned speed walking down the hall to look for anyone else.

A/N: So…sorry this took so long. But I was just like..up at 2:30 in the morning and realized I couldn't sleep. So, I started working on this around 4:15 and finished at about 4:40 =3 So yeah. Hope you like it~ 3 And sorry about the part that Kyo says' My..dick..' It WAS ' My..peepee..' but I was ordered to change it..Sorry. Hope you like it either way~


	5. KyoMikou

Mikuo and Miku were in there recording studio, Miku practicing World is Mine and Love is War. Mikuo was sitting down on the couch and Listening to his sister, smiling a bit at her. After she finished with World is Mine, she turned to Mikuo, smiling at him.

"How was it?" she asked cheerfully. Mikuo smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Awesome. Your voice sounded extra good today," he complimented. Miku blushed a bit at the complement.

"Thanks," she said and then turned to start the music for Love is War, but stopped," Uhhh…Mikuo-kun? How do you work this?" Mikuo chuckled and stood up, pointing to the button.

"This one sis," he responded to the embarrassed Miku. Miku nodded and fanned her face, trying to get the blush away as she went back over to the microphone. Mikuo smiled and pressed the button and the song began. He took his seat back over on the couch and watched his sister begin singing. After a minute of him sitting there, he saw some purple mist come in from the air ducks. He was about to stand up to ask what it was, but he breathed it in. He sat there for a moment, before he relaxed in his chair and looked over at Miku once more. After she was done singing, she put her headphones on the microphone and went over to Mikuo with a smile on her face.

"Was it good Mikuo-kun?" she asked, smiling brightly. Mikuo just nodded, still smiling. Miku tilted her head bit, not expecting that kind of answer.

"Are you alright?" she asked, touching his shoulder. Mikuo shakes his head, still smiling.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Miku was just about to ask what he meant when she heard a scream from upstairs. She looked up with a questionable face.

"That sounded like one of the girls…I'm gonna go see what's wrong," she says and exited the room, going upstairs to the next floor. Mikuo just continued to sit there, until he heard someone enter the room. He turned his head and saw Kyo entering the room. Kyo smiled at Mikuo and went over to him.

"Hey Mikuo. Uh, I have sort of a weird question to ask..," he said, voice trailing off as he blushed bright red. Mikuo smiled at him and stood up.

"What is it Kyo?" he asks, tilting his head. Kyo stays silent for a moment longer before answering.

"Well, have you seen any…horny guys around..lately?" he asks. Mikuo just chuckles and moved closer to Kyo and nods.

"Me," he said, grabbing Kyo by the arm and pinning him down on the couch. Kyo let out a little yelp of surprise, looking up at Mikuo.

"Mikuo-kun?! What are you doing?!" he asked, struggling against him. Mikuo held him firmly in place, smirking down at him.

"What the matter Kyo? I tough you were looking for someone who was horny?" he says, leaning down to lick his ear. Kyo let out a strained gasp at this, looking at Mikuo.

"Well yeah, but I don't want this!" he protests. Mikuo just continues to lick his ear, moving one of his hand down to undo his shirt. Once it was off of him, he trailed down to his collarbone, biting it a few times. This made Kyo cry out.

"Hahh! D-don't do..that..," he gasped, looking down at him. Mikuo just ignores him as he continues his assault. After doing that a few more times, he trails down to his nipple to bite those a bit.

"Ahh, ow! That hurt a little..," Kyo murmurs, looking down at Mikuo. Mikuo gives him an apologetic look before he licked it to lessen the pain. He trailed down to his stomach, licking his belly button, which makes Kyo moan softly. Mikuo sits up and smirks at him.

"Feel good?" he asked, leaning down and sucking on Kyo's neck. It took Kyo a moment before he could answer and he nodded.

"Y-yeah…," he admitted. Mikuo smirked, continuing his actions. He then sat up and began undoing Kyo's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. This made Kyo hiss in a breath when his erection was exposed to the cool air. He looked at Mikuo with lust filled eyes. Mikuo smirked at him and pulled back. Kyo whined at this, sitting up a little.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to make you work for it. Pleasure me..Kyo-kun..and I'll give you what you want," Mikuo smirked. Kyo blush at this, but wasted no time climbing on top of Mikuo and ripping off his shirt to expose his perfect chest. He leaned in and began sucking on his nipple, moving his hand over to the other one to tease it. Mikuo's breath began coming out faster, a bit of red coming across his face as well.

"Mhh Kyo-kun…More," he moaned, looking at him with a smirk. Kyo moaned back in response and nodded, trailing down further. He licked his belly button as he began undoing his pants. Mikuo moaned softly and bit his lip, watching Kyo closely. Kyo noticed and looked up at him, blushing.

"W-what?" he asked. Mikuo smirked and shakes his head.

"Nothing," he replied, laying his head back down. Kyo moans softly and finishes undoing his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He moans again when he sees how hard he is, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Kyo wraps his hand around it and begins licking the pre-cum, groaning softly.

"Mhh…," Mikuo moans, his body going limp. Kyo continued before he began taking it into his mouth, moaning. Mikuo moaned as well, his hands going to rest on the back of Kyo's head. Once Kyo took the whole thing in, he began bobbing his head, humming softly. This made Mikuo moan loudly, sweat dripping down his body.

"Kyo…More," Mikuo begged, rocking his hips a bit. Kyo looked up at him, then back at his member. Kyo lifted Mikuo's legs a bit further up so that his hole was exposed. Mikuo moaned and looked down at him, smirking. Kyo put one of his fingers up to his entrance and gently pushed it inside and began to moving it in and out. Mikuo's body shook and he moaned.

"Kyo….More….Put t-two in," he moaned, looking down at him with pleading eyes. Kyo nodded and added another finger, checking to make sure he wasn't hurting Mikuo. Mikuo just moaned loudly, rocking his hips a bit. Kyo continued his actions on his cock, deepthroating him and occasionally humming or moaning. After Kyo thought Mikuo was stretched enough, he added a third finger. When he did, Mikuo moaned loudly and accidentally came in Kyo's mouth. Kyo moaned and swallow all of it before taking it out of his mouth. He took his fingers out and began undoing his own pants while Mikuo tried to catch his breath. Once his pants were off, Kyo lined himself up with Mikuo's entrance and pushed inside.

"Ahh!" Mikuo moaned loudly, biting his lip and moaning. Kyo shivered and stayed still for a moment before he began moving slowly. Soon enough, however, Kyo sped up, finding Mikuo's prostate and hitting it hard. Mikuo was moaning and screaming at some points, his orgasm fast approaching.

"Ah! Oh god….Kyo! I'm…..coming!" Mikuo warned before he moaned loudly and came all over his and Kyo's chest. Kyo came as well, moaning softly. Once he was spend, Mikuo collapsed and tried to catch his breath. Kyo pulled out of him and looked at him.

"Uh…umm…," he tried, then just grabbed Mikuo's clothes and handed them to him. Mikuo looked at them, and then smirked at Kyo.

"Thanks," he replied. Kyo just nodded and got dressed.

"I'm going," he said before he left the room to go look for other boys. 'I really, really hate this..,' he thought, groaning.

A/N: Well it sure has been a while hasn't it….Ehehehehe ^^''' *clear throat* The reason being is drama, laziness, busy and my word document at my house no longer works…..So I have to do everything at my sister's house while trying to watch a 4-year old….Yeah…not fun. But I did finally get it done so…Yay…? Lol, well enjoy~ ^w^


	6. LuiKyo

Ring and Lui were sitting in one of the studios working on eiditing a new song that Rin and Len has sung earlier that day. Ring was nearly done with it and she smield. She was very tired, having gotten up at 4:30 in the morning to help make the breakfast. Ring sighed in relief when she finally finished and saved the file, taking off her headphones. She looked over at Lui with a smile.

" Ne Lui? Wanna go get something to eat?" she asked, starting to stand up. But Lui continued to sit there, not responding to her. Ring raised and eyebrow and put her hand on his shoulder.

" Lui? Are you okay?" she asked and gave him a little shake. Lui looked up at her slowly, his eyes dark with lust. Ring's eyes widened and she moved back, but she wasn't fast enough. Lui jumped on her, causing them both to fall on the floor with Lui hovering over her. Ring gave a little yelped and tried to get him off.

" Lui! Stop! Get off!" she nearly yelled, looking up at him. Lui just continued to look down at her, his face flushed and his breath coming out faster and heavier. Though he wasn't doing anything to her yet. Ring calmed her breathing and glared up at him.

" Lui. Stop okay? I need you to get off me and we'll talk about this okay?" she asked calmly, slowly starting to slip out from under him. Lui stared at her still, his lust filled eyes scanning her body. Just as Ring was about to get her body out from under him, the door swung open to reveal Kyo. Kyo looked down at them, then at Ring. Ring looked at Kyo, then Lui and back to Kyo again. Lui remained just hovering over her still, not seeming to even notice Kyo.

" Kyo...help. Please," Ring said, nearly a whisper. She didnt want to talk too loud, for fear of Lui attacking her again. Kyo looked at her for a moment longer before he nodded. Ring continued to gently slip out from under Lui, with a little help from Kyo pulling her. Just as they got her body out and standing up, Lui looked up at them and stood up. Ring gave a little squeak and Kyo cursed silently. He pushed Ring toward the door.

" Go to Xian Mao's lab," he told her. She nodded and headed out the door. Kyo turned to face Lui just as he was pinned to the door. He winced and looked at Lui. Lui was breathing heavily and scanning Kyo's body hungrily. He leaned forward and captured Kyo's lips, kissing him with force. Kyo moaned, his body shivering as he placed his hands on Lui's shoulder. They kissed for a minute longer before Lui pulled back and moved down to suck on Kyo's neck. Kyo bit his lip, making small noises and he felt himself begin to harden. Lui noticed and smirked, licking up Kyo's neck slowly, making Kyo moan loudly.

" Like that Kyo?" he asked, licking his lips. Kyo looked and him and moaned, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. Lui smirked and began to unbutton Kyo's shirt, kissing his way down his torso until it was completely undone and fell to the floor. Lui moved back up and began to tease Kyo's nipple with his teeth.

" Ahh!" Kyo moaned loudly, his hands sliding off Lui's shoulders and moved back to his side. Hid body shook as Lui continued teasing it until it was sore. Lui then licked it gently and knelt down in front of Kyo once more. Kyo looked down at him, eager for him to continued. Lui licked his naval a couple times, then began unbuttoning his pants. Once they were undone, he pulled then down along with Kyo's underwear. Kyo kissed in a breath as his erection hit the cooler air. This made Lui smirk and look up at Kyo.

" Does that feel good Kyo?" he asked, blowing gently on the tip of his hardened cock. This made Kyo's body to shake, letting out a loud moan.

" Yes...," he moaned, his hands going to rest on top of Lui's head. Lui smirked and did it a couple more times, Kyo moaning louder each time he did it. Lui then licked the tip, earning a another loud moan from Kyo and making his grip on Lui's hair get tighter. Lui smirked and continued, until he finally took the tip into his mouth and began sucking harshly. Kyo cried out and, unconsciously, thrust his hips forward. Lui smirked and moved his hands on Kyo's hips, preventing him from moving them. Kyo whined slightly, but did not argue as he moaned. He gripped Lui's hand more, pulling gently. He was nearly lost in the pleasure he was getting. Lui sucked on the tip more before taking half of Kyo's member into his mouth. He began bobbing his head, still sucking. Kyo shivered, moaning loudly.

" L-Lui...," Kyo moaned, his legs nearly giving out on him. Lui looked up at him, smirking. He took Kyo's cock out of his mouth and moved up, kissing Kyo. Kyo kissed back, wrapping his arms around Lui's neck. As they kissed, Lui moved his hands down, stroking Kyo gently. Kyo mewled, his legs shaking and he thrust into Lui's hand. The boys continued to kiss until Lui pulled back.

" Lay down," he commanded, his eyes hungry. Kyo nodded without hesitation and laid on the floor. Lui got down on top of him, biting his nipple, before he sat up straight. He spread Kyo's legs and leaned his head in, locking Kyo's entrance.

" Ahh...Lui..," Kyo moaned, his eyes closing. Lui smirked and continued, pushing his tongue in as well. Just as Lui was about to put a finger in, Kyo stopped him.

" I don't need to be prepared. Please...Just do it," Kyo moaned, biting his lip. Lui looked up at him and chuckled.

" Really? Your so naughty Kyo. But okay," Lui replied and lifted Kyo's legs up more. He unzipped his own pants and pressed himself to Kyo's entrance. Kyo moaned and shut his eyes, relaxing his body. Lui looked at Kyo once more before he thrust into him, moaning loudly. Kyo nearly screamed, his hand moving up to Lui's shoulders and he dug his nails into his skin. Once Lui was fully inside Kyo, he paused. Kyo looked up at him and whined.

" Just move...I'm fine," he said, his head turning to the side. Lui smirked and began to move, thrusting into Kyo hard. Kyo started off screaming from both pain and pleasure, though he soon got use to it and his screams turned to loud moans of pleasure. Lui thrust into him faster, moaning as well. Kyo's hands fell off from Lui's shoulder, landing next to him on the floor.

" Ahh...Fuck...! Lui!" Kyo moaned loudly when Lui hit that certain spot inside of him. This made Lui smirk and he raised Kyo's hips up more to reach deeper inside of him. Kyo yelled out at this, his climax fast approaching.

" Lui...I'm close...God, I'm so close," Kyo moaned, lost in the please by now. Lui nodded, still slamming into Kyo hard. He moved his hand to Kyo's cock, stroking him roughly. This sent Kyo over the edge and he came hard, yelling. The sudden tightness cause Lui to come as well, with a loud moan. After he was spent, Lui collapsed next to Kyo, breathing heavily. Kyo whined softly, closing his eyes and panting. A few long moment later, something clicked inside of Lui and he held himself up, confused. When he realized the position he was in, he blushed heavily and got off of Kyo instantly.

" K-Kyo...Oh my god, I am so sorry," he told him, looking down with his eyes wide. Kyo sat up, surprised that Lui was already back to normal.

" It's okay Lui. It was the only way i could really keep you calm anyway," Kyo said, forcing a smile. Look looked up at Kyo again, then blushed and turned his head away.

" What's going on anyways Kyo?" he asked, still not even daring to look his way. They were still both naked and that made Lui embarrassed.

" One of Xian Mao's experiment got loose. Look, can you help me get people to her lab? They need to be kept safe," Kyo explained, standing up. He began getting dressed. Lui didn't really understand, but he nodded anyways, standing up as well.

" Yeah sure," he replied, blushing still as he pulled his pants and underwear up. yo smiled softly as he got his last bit of clothing back on.

" Thanks," he said. Lui nodded and they both left the room.

A/N: Sooooo this took very...very long for me to finally get this done...A lot of this kept me from doing this. Mostly my laziness and me not able to find something to type the story in...But I finally found like...a ghetto word document on my computer so I can finally write again! :D So yeah. The next one should be coming out either later on tonight if I can sleep of tomorrow night. So yeah~ Hope you like this one even though its really late -.-


	7. KaitoKyo

After Kyo and Lui had gone their separate ways, Kyo thought it best to go to his room to change. His clothes were very dirty, even a button was missing from the shirt. He sighed and stepped into his room. He stripped off all his clothes, putting them with the dirty laundry. He grabbed a new outfit, boxers, socks, a red button up shirt, black pinstripe vest, a black tie, black dress pants, canvas sneakers and a red choker, then began to get dressed.

As he was buttoning the vest, he heard a high pitched scream from outside. ' Oh not again,' he thought as he looked out the window. He saw Gumi, which soon followed by Oliver. Kyo noticed that most of Gumi's shirt was unbuttoned. Kaito then came into the picture looking...strange. His face was flushed and he was looking at Gumi and Oliver with hungry eyes.

When Kaito reached out to Gumi, she screamed again, grabbing Liver by the short and tugging him away. Kaito began to follow them. ' Crap,' Kyo thought, finishing his vet and putting on his boots. He hurried down the stairs and out the back door. Gumi screamed again which let Kyo know where they where and he headed toward them. Kaito had Gumi and Oliver cornered, Gumi hiding behind Oliver. Kyo went behind Kaito and held his arm, looking at the other two.

" Guys, go to Xian Mao's lab!" he yelled, dragging Kaito back a bit. The two hesitated only a moment before they turned and ran. Kyo was going to let go of Kaito, but Kaito took his arm, keeping him from moving away.

" Kaito-san?" Kyo said, looking at him. Kaito suddenly spun him around, pinning him against the house and capturing his lips in a kiss. A low moan escaped Kyo's throat and he pushed Kaito away.

" Stop! I would do this with anyone else, but not you!" Kyo yelled, trying to run away, but Kaito grabbed onto his shirt. He pinned him against the house, kissing him once more. Kyo blushed and shivered, squirming against Kaito. Kaito pushed his hips up against Kyo's so he couldn't move well. After a couple minutes, Kaito pulled away, staring at Kyo hungrily. Kyo glared at him.

" Kaito-san...Stop. It. You know I don't like-," Kyo suddenly gasped, eyes widened. Kaito had pressed his knee up against Kyo's crotch rather hard and it was surprising to him. Kaito smirked, doing it hard while licking up Kyo's neck. Kyo moaned loudly, gripping Kaito's coat.

" Like that Kyo-kun?" Kaito purred, biting his neck. Kyo shivered again, biting his lip to keep his moans in. Kaito chuckled, biting his neck once more.

" Ahh...K-Kaito-san...Sta-stop it...," Kyo moaned, looking at him. He tried to glare, but he was feeling to good to pull it off.

" You know you like it~," Kaito smirked, beginning to take off his choker, tie and vest. Kyo tried to push him off once he began undoing his button up shirt.

" Kaito! Stop!" he yelled, trying to slap him. Kaito growled softly, pinning him once more with one hand.

" No no no. Don't be a bad boy Kyo-kun. I'll have to start being rough with you," Kaito tsked at him. Kyo grunted, trying to pry his hands free.

" Get you filthy paws off me you creep! Your the lowest form of life!" Kyo yelled, trying to kick him. Kaito smirked slightly, suddenly grabbing Kyo and pinning him to the floor. He quickly took his scarf and wrapped it around his hands tightly. Kyo gasped, cursing slightly and trying to free himself.

" Bastard...Get you dumb blue scarf off me!" he yelled, still trying to get free. Kaito shook his head, slowly licking up his neck.

" No can do Kyo-kun. Now, he a good boy and stay here while I go get something," he said and went in through the side door that was attached to the kitchen. Kyo cursed again, trying once more to get free. He hated Kaito so much, walking around all blue and eating ice cream all the time and flirting with Miku. The creep. Kyo tried once more to try getting free of the stupid blue scarf. Yet again another reason he hated Kaito. He highly disliked the color blue. Kyo whined a bit when he couldn't get it off. ' He tied it really tight,' Kyo thought to himself, trying to stand up.

" Your not going to be able to do that Kyo-kun," Kaito said suddenly, coming back outside. Kyo spat at him, glaring.

" Stop calling me Kyo-kun! Your not my friend," Kyo said, trying to kick him. Kaito stepped on his ankle, making Kyo gasp in pain and glare at Kaito. Kaito smirked and keeled down in front of him.

" What did I tell you about being a bad boy Kyo-kun? You will get punished," Kaito warned him once more. Kyo just grunted, glaring at him.

" Why did you have to go in the kitchen?" Kyo asked, noticing he was hiding something behind his back. Kaito just smirked, moving onto Kyo so he was sitting on his stomach/crotch.

" Oh...you figure out Kyo-kun," he said. He began to undo his shirt with on hand, keeping an eye on him while he was doing it. Kyo glared at him, squirming a bit. Once it was completely undone, Kyo leaned out to suck on one of Kyo's nipples. Kyo shivered, biting his lip to keep from moaning. By this time his nipples were very sensitive.

" Kaito-san...cut it out! I don't like this!" he yelled, trying once more to kick him but failed.

" Oh you will soon Kyo-kun," Kaito purred, then suddenly pressed something cold against the nipple he was just sucking on. Kyo's eyes widened and his hissed in a breath, trying not to moan. He looked down and saw the Kaito had a Popsicle again his nipple. ' Dammit,' Kyo cursed in his head,' How did he know I was sensitive to cold?' Kaito moved the Popsicle over to his other nipple, making Kyo moan loudly and shiver.

" Dammit Kaito! Get off!" he yelled suddenly, squirming a lot. Kaito quickly made him stop though, biting his nipple harshly which made him cry out. Kaito licked his lips, looking down at Kyo.

" Since you cannot seem to behave, I will have to restrain you more," he smirked, getting off him. He quickly took off Kyo's shoes, pants and boxers. He then took the remainder of his scarf and tied it around his knees, making it so that all of his private areas were exposed. Kaito moaned, scanning over his body. That made Kyo blushed heavily, squirming once more.

" You fucking creep! Stop looking at me like that! I'll have you arrested by the time this is done!" he yelled. Kaito just continued looking at him then moved the Popsicle forward so it was touching his cock. Kyo shivered, not being able to hold in a moan. His cock began to harden, leaking pre-cum. Kaito teased him with the ice cream a bit more before trailing it down to his butt. Kyo gasped, trying to jerk away.

" Kaito! Stop it!" he yelled, trying, yet again, to kick him. He could barely even move his legs the way they were tied. Kaito smirked, pushing the Popsicle into Kyo before he could squirm too much. Kyo gasped, moaning loudly, but trying not to. He spat out a few more threats to Kaito, trying to get away from him. Kaito moved the treat in and out of Kyo until it was almost all melted. He pulled it out of him, licking away the rest of it before beginning to undo his pants. Kyo's eyes widened.

" Oh no. No no no no no, you are not going to go inside me Kaito. Cut it out you creep!" Kyo said, scooting back a bit. Kaito grabbed his leg, pulling him back. Before Kyo could protest again, Kaito pushed into him with a loud grunt. Kyo yelled out, pain and pleasure mixed on his face, though he wished the pleasure wasn't there. Kaito was still for a moment before he began thrusting roughly, making Kyo scream in pain.

" Kaito! No stop! It hurts goddamn it!" Kyo yelled, trying to force Kaito out of him. But Kaito just continued his actions, his thrusts getting rougher. After a couple more, Kaito hit that certain spot inside of Kyo, making him yell loudly. It felt amazing, but he hated that Kaito was doing it to him. So he just bit his lip, making it bleed a bit. Kaito began moaning a bit as well, sweat appearing on his forehead.

" Kaito! No...more...Stop!" Kyo yelled, not being able to hold in a loud moan when Kaito rammed into his prostate. A couple hard thrusts later and Kyo came hard, biting his lip. The tightness made Kaito come as well, moaning loudly. Once he was spend, Kaito let out a long breathing, breathing heavily. Kyo was also breathing heavily, body limp. Kaito smirked a bit, and began do undo the retrains on Kyo. Though once they were off, Kyo sat up and punched Kaito in the face. Kaito fell backwards, unconscious. Kyo glared at him, still breathing heavily.

" Your lucky I don't kill you...Freakin creep," he said to himself, standing up. He got his clothes once more, groaning," I just changed into these." He just sighed and got them on, wiping himself off a bit. With one last look at Kaito, he huffed and turned on his heels, leaving the garden.


End file.
